YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: HALLOWEEN TREAT


YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT OR MY LOVE

A HALLOWEEN SONG FIC

It was much too early for most of the wrestlers that had been called to this meeting, considering that the night before had been a very big house show and most had gotten very blitzed. Triple H looked at the whole company of wrestlers and had to smile with pity because he remember being in the same situation. Clearing his throat loudly to get the attention of one and all so he could start the meeting.

"Alright, guys. Let's bring this meeting to order. I am going to make this short and sweet so you all can go back to the hotel to get some more sleep. We are going to have a company masquerade party for Halloween. The costumes cannot be the ones you find at Wal-Mart. You have to go to our seamstresses if you want a custom made costume. It is an all adult party, which means no kiddos. It will be held on Halloween night."

"You are giving us five months to get prepared. How fucking nice of you," grumbled Undertaker who still had on his shades.

"Mark, if you don't cool it with the attitude you will be getting a two hundred dollar fine for locker room misbehavior."

Mark acted as if he was pulling a zipper across his mouth as if to shut it while still glaring at Triple H. Triple H continued with the meeting, but Randy had stop listening to him when it hit him that he could finally tell the man he loves with every ounce of his being. That man was none other than his dearest and best friend Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena. It was a love that had started innocently enough years prior when they became friends, but as time went on that friendship grew into unbreakable bond between them. He knew that it was time to start trying to court his beloved John because he was tired of hiding in the shadows not being true to himself let alone John. His thoughts about John continued without a hesitation one. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Triple H called the meeting to an end. Randy thought he had got through the meeting without being caught daydreaming about John, but as he went to go by Hunter he found out differently.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Randal. I don't know who has you daydreaming about them, but control it."

"Can I be honest with you, boss?"

"Sure, what is it?"

They spent an hour talking about what was bugging Randy. When Randy finally told Hunter the truth behind the solitary attitude he has had all of his life. Hunter told him that he had a sneaking suspension about him ever since he caught him watching John in almost all of his matches. Randy made him promise not to give him up to John because he was finally going to come clean and he hoped that John would reciprocate how he felt. Hunter promised to keep quiet and gave Randy an idea of how to let John know that he had someone that was crushing on him. Randy's eyes just lit up with the idea of sending flowers and teddy bears to the man that owned his heart.

Twenty minutes later once back at his hotel room, Randy was on the phone with a local florist.

"Yes, I would like to make an order for two dozen white roses and that blue bear that is in the front window. I would like the card to read 'To John, with tons of respect. A secret admirer'. I would like for it to be delivered to the Double Tree Hotel. Room 330, but do not ask him to sign for it. In fact, just drop it off at that room and here is my credit card number," Randy said as he finished up with the florist.

After about forty minutes of waiting, Randy got to watch from a hiding place when the delivery man drop off the order and knocked on the door while turning to run as instructed. He watched as John opened his door, still half asleep in only his boxers and a white wife beater. Randy had to bite on his fist to keep the moan that wanted to come out from escaping. He almost laughed out loud when John looked up the hallway each way with a cute, but confused look on his face. When John read the card out loud, smelled the roses, pushed the teddy bear up to his face only to find out it smelled of blueberry pancakes and this brought a smile to his face that Randy had never seen, but vowed that he would bring that smile out more often.

Two weeks later, Randy had already had his match and was ready to leave when he noticed that John was looking a little bit down in the dumps over losing the title to The Miz. He ran to Hunter's office for the night with the idea of cheering John up. As he barged in, Hunter looked up only to see Randy looking for a phone book, so he threw him the phone book already marked. Grabbing a phone book, Randy looked for a local florist so he could make an order and the local country radio station to make a request.

"Yes, I would like to place an order for three dozen pink roses, one dozen white roses, and a purple teddy bear if you have one."

"We have a purple teddy bear that stands two feet tall. Will that do?"

"Yes, that will do just nicely," Randy said and as he finished giving the instructions to the florist.

After finishing with the florist, Randy called the radio station to make the same request that he had made many times before and asked the radio station not to put his voice on the air, but say that the song was to John from a secret admirer. He also told them to wait about thirty to forty minutes to play the song he requested. He thanked Hunter for the help and drove like a bat out of hell back to the hotel. Then he ran to his hiding spot to watch John receive the order from the florist.

Upon arriving at the hotel room, John found a surprise sitting in front of his door and to say he was shocked to see the roses and the teddy bear was understatement. To Randy's delight, he got to see that smile he saw once before. When John brought the bear up to his face, John could smell lilacs and lavender. He slowly closed his eyes and savored the smell.

"Whoever is sending these gifts, must know me very well. Finally the card, 'To John, with tons of respect and love'. Still no name as if to tell me who is giving me these gifts."

From his hiding place, Randy could tell that John really wanted to know who was sending him the bears and roses. Sneaking closer to John's door, he heard the radio station DJ say that the next song to be played was actually a request and dedication to a John Cena. Then he heard the song begin and John started to laugh at how it seem that his crush was hiding from him. Randy decided to send John roses every week until the week before the party. He also decided to go to the party as a giant teddy bear with a rainbow colored bow tied around one of his ears.

As the weeks went by with each delivery of colored roses, Randy would watch as the smile on John's face widened. Randy was sure to throw in a teddy bear every so often to really make John smile, but the card was always signed a secret admirer. John was slowly getting irritated with that part of this whole game. Finally, John just snapped and went into a frenzy over not knowing who was sending the gifts. He stood up in the middle of a company meeting and demanded for the person responsible to come clean.

"Trips, I am sorry to interrupt you, but as everyone knows I have been receiving teddy bears and roses. I do not know who has been sending me these gifts. I am not mad at that person, but I really want to know who is the sweet person who has made it their mission to send me these little gifts and lets me know that I am loved."

This demand was met with silence. This made John just want to scream out in frustration. Hunter looked around and decided to go on with the meeting while Randy pulled out a pay as you go phone from his pocket. He texted a message to John's phone. Just before walking out of the room John found a text message on his phone from a number he did not know. The message said that he would get his answer in two weeks. John finally let his anxiety go.

Two weeks after the meeting was the night of the party, Randy was letting the seamstress help him get into his over-sized teddy bear costume since he had another more sexy teddy bear costume on underneath. His costume was made of the softest plush possible with a little extra stuffing. The head was made to look like a real teddy bear's head, but Randy was able to breathe and see his surroundings. He also found out that John was coming to the party dressed as a baby boy and could not wait to see what he would looked like in his costume. He just knew that John would make a very cute baby if not the cutest baby since he was so handsome as it was in his eyes.

Down the hallway, John was getting into his oversized baby blue onesy after fight to get into his diaper. Instead of a pair of sneakers, John was wearing a pair of baby blue booties. He also put on his white trimmed in baby blue bib that read 'Daddy's Little Champ' in baby blue. He clipped his baby blue pacifier on to the front of his outfit. Once he was completely dressed, he put his baby blue baby-styled ball cap on to his head. He pulled the loose fitting chin strap under his chin. Looking at the mirror, John tried not to look down at the thought of Randy not being there. Or so he thought. Before leaving the room, he grabbed the baby bottle that was filled with milk.

When he arrived at the party, John saw a giant teddy bear, with a rainbow colored bow tied to its ear, sitting at a table with a big tag saying 'To John' on it. He also noticed that the bear had two dozen red roses in his paws. Wrapped around the roses was a gorgeous gold chain that had something else hanging from the chain that was either silver or platinum. Walking over to the bear, John was able to figure out that it was a platinum ring that was hanging from the chain. John took the roses from the bear's paws without a problem, and then he read the tag on both sides. The message on the second side touched John deeply. When he took a better look at the ring, he found himself looking at a man's first promise ring. He also noticed that the ring had a chocolate diamond set into it. Looking on the inside of the band, he read the message out loud.

"My first promise to you," John said.

"Is to love you and respect you forever," Randy said as he lifted the head of the teddy bear outfit.

"RANDY! YOU DID ALL OF THIS?"

"Yes, please don't be mad, but I could not just come out to you any other way."

"Do you mind slipping the ring on to my hand and I was hoping that my secret admirer was none other than you, Randal Keith. I have been really crushing on you."

"Oh really, Jonathan Felix. What else have you been hiding?"

"Oh the fact that I have been in love with you for years," John said with a slight blush touching his cheeks while trying to hide behind the roses that he was holding.

"Randy, how long have you been in the closet?"

"Since I was in high school, but my father made it very hard for me to come out to anyone."

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON! YOU WILL NOT DISHONOR OUR FAMILY THIS WAY," Bob screamed as he came closer to his son and his crush.

"FUCK YOU, DAD! I AM TIRED OF HIDING MY TRUE SELF FROM EVERYONE!"

"You continue with this, Randal, and I promise you will regret this."

"Go to hell, old man. I have my own money, my own house, and I will have the one my heart has beated for since the day I came here. If you and the rest of the family can't love me for being me then all of you can stay out of my life, because the one that I love with every beat of my heart is Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena."

This caused John to gasp quietly while still standing beside Randy. Slowly, a smile began to cross his face and bring his dimples out in full force to be seen by one and all.

"I will hear no more of this bullshit and when you come to your senses, you can come to my home with a proper girlfriend. Not a gay boyfriend," Bob said as he stormed off.

Standing there in the middle of the party floor, Randy felt so defeated in front of everyone and especially in front of his would be sweetheart John. It got to him to the point of him crying and not realizing it. John stepped up behind Randy and wrapped his arms around him. He laid a kiss on the side of Randy's neck and whispered something very shocking into his ear. Slowly, Randy turned around in John's arms and looked at him absolutely shocked.

"What did you say, John?"

"I said that I love you. I love you very much, my teddy bear," John said before brushing his lips across his beloved teddy bear's lips.

Randy decided to latch on and show John how passionately he loved him. As they broke the kiss, they could not help the smile that crossed their faces as their foreheads touched each other. They were panting to catch their breath when a slight movement caught their eye.

They were looking at each other when they saw Justin go up to the DJ and make a request. They did not have any idea what he had asked for, but were absolutely stunned when the man delivered to the party the request and dedication.

"A request and dedication from the whole company to the new couple of John Cena and Randy Orton. This one is for you, guys."

"How about a first dance?"

As the song began, Randy stripped out of the bear costume only to end up wearing a pair of brown furry men's bikini trunks that had a bear tail attached to them slipped a pair bear ears onto his head. John's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Randy dressed like he was. There were many of the girls and guys that were just as shocked as John to see Randy in this fashion. John about fell on the floor on his knees when Randy started dancing like no one else was around and soon John was joining in on the dancing which caused the whole company to make wolf whistles, catcalls, and holler for more. The longer the song went the raunchier the pair got. The whole time the two stared into each other's eyes relaying the message of true love to the other and soon they began to smile. When the song came to an end, John could see that Randy had something on his mind. Hunter came up to them clapping and cheering for the new couple.

"Damn, I didn't know teddy bears could dance like that," Hunter said chuckling.

"That is because he is my special teddy bear."

"Don't you mean special sexy teddy bear?"

"That too."

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk about us?"

"Of course, my big teddy bear."

Going back up to Randy's hotel room, John finally had to ask Randy why dress up as a giant teddy bear.

"Because, every baby deserves a teddy bear to snuggle up to," Randy said as he smiled at John.

"Well, if all things go well I will be snuggling up to you later," John said as he smiled and snuggled up to Randy like a child would a favorite stuffed bear. "You will always be my teddy bear, Randy."

"You will always be my baby. How about a second dance?"

"I would love that, my big teddy bear," John said as they smiled when their song started to play over the radio in the room.

"I once again love Halloween."

"Why is that, Randy?"

"Because, I got the best treat of all tonight. I finally got you in my arms."

"And in your life forever," John said as he gave Randy a very gentle yet passionate kiss to seal their hearts together forever.

THE END


End file.
